kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Onodera
is the resident of the World of Kuuga in Kamen Rider Decade. He has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Yusuke supports the police in fighting the Gurongi and has feelings for Detective Ai Yashiro, as he fights to see her smile. When Yusuke first discovered the Arcle Belt, he was warned of Decade's existence as the "devil" by Narutaki. Yusuke rarely engages in battle while journeying with Tsukasa. He does, however, act as a inspirational figure to the other Riders, as can be seen with his aiding of Wataru, as well as his actions in the other Riders' worlds. While traveling with Tsukasa, he acts as his personal assistant. Character History World of Kuuga After killing the Gurongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yusuke answers Ai's call about another Gurongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Gurongi, Ai and Yusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Gurongi. Yusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Gurongi using his miasma. Yusuke saves Ai from the miasma, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yusuke finds that Ai has died. Yusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yusuke meets Kiva-la who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Yusuke still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Decade in ''The Last Story'', he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Decade and defeating the newly formed Super Shocker once and for all. World of Kiva After Yuusuke was brought to the Kiva World by Kiva-la. Yuusuke realised that he is inside the Castle Doran, then Yuusuke meets The arms monsters with some of Castle Doran servant. After that Yuusuke become a Guard in Castle Doran that serve a Crown Prince of Fangire world. The name of the prince is Wataru. As a guard Yuusuke has to protect human from an evil Fangire. When Tsukasa and Wataru Yuusuke force to stop a fighting between Wataru and Tsukasa. After the he do that suddenly there are a Fangire that disobey the Fangire law because of absorbing human life energy caught by a Guard Fangire. Yuusuke tells Wataru and Tsukasa that the guards will protect them from a Fangire that disobey the law When wataru doesn't want to become a king Yuusuke convince wataru to become a king, but Wataru still doesn't want to become a king. After that event, Castle Doran being attack by Beetle Fangire. Yuusuke protects Wataru by transforming into Kamen Rider Kuuga. Wataru and Yuusuke both defeat and then flee because the Beetle Fangire and the Arms Monsters is very powerful. After Flee Yuusuke convince Wataru for the second time to return to the castle and accepted the offer to become King of Fangire, Yuusuke return to the Castle Doran and fight the arms monsters but defeated. not long after that Tsukasa and Wataru come to the Castle Doran, Tsukasa then fighting againist Beetle Fangire. When Tsukasa has a fight. Yuusuke convince Wataru for the third time to be a King. Being convinced by Yuusuke then Wataru wants to become a King and transform into Kamen Rider Kiva. Wataru and Tsukasa then beat the Beetle Fangire After that event Yuusuke decides to follow Tsukasa and Natsumi travelling into the Rider Worlds World of Ryuki World of Blade World of Faiz World of Agito World of Den-O World of Kabuto World of Hibiki World of Negatives World of Diend World of Shinkenger In the World of Shinkenger, Kuuga fought with Shinken Blue and Shinken Yellow of the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger to defeat the Kaijin Ride Eagle Undead of Chinomanako Diend. World of Black RX World of Amazon World of the Rider War Later appearances Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Movie War 2010 Movie War 2010 currently remains the last on-screen appearance of Yusuke Onodera. The Kuuga that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Personality and Abilities Unlike Yusuke Godai who was confident of himself, Onodera was (initially) a rather meek and cowardly man who hesitated to fight the Gurongi. Although not as confident or courageous as the original Yusuke, this Yusuke also tries to protect everyone`s smile thus showing some resemblance. As he traveled with Tsukasa and the others, Onodera gained more confidence and became more mature as he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the Nine Worlds, showing much he changed compared to his initial appearance. Also unlike the original Yusuke, this Yusuke wasn't very good at fighting and lost more battles than he won them. Even when he gained access to Rising Ultimate Form, this Yusuke wasn't able to control it for some time and lost most battles with it. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Although the playable Kuuga in Kamen Rider Battride War is confirmed to be Yusuke Godai, Yusuke Onodera makes an unofficial appearance in one mission and is directly referenced in another. In the mission Decade's Awakening, the first "boss" character fought is Kuuga, intended to represent Onodera (though there are no gameplay or vocal changes from the normal Godai version). Additionally, if the player uses Decade in the mission Kuuga's Awakening, Tsukasa will have special dialog where he acknowledges that Godai isn't the same man he traveled with, but says they both have the same desire to protect people's smiles and encourages Godai to remember that desire to help him break free of Mnemosyne. However, Kuuga cannot be used in Decade's Awakening due to the presence of the boss Kuuga, meaning Godai has no special dialog with Tsukasa. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis Yusuke Onodera makes his playable debut in Battride War Genesis, with Ryota Murai reprising his role from Kamen Rider Decade. The primary difference between the two Kuugas is that Onodera lacks the powered-up Rising Forms, but instead, the charge attack is used to access Ultimate Kuuga (Black Eyes), which act as a limited form change. His strongest form is Rising Ultimate Kuuga (Red Eyes), and his Super Finishing Move is the Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick. Kamen Rider Kuuga intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Kuuga (A.R. World) in Ganbarizing.png Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kuuga can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties. While he can transform into Rising Ultimate that Yusuke Godai did not access (until the 53rd/final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard), Onodera has not been seen using the Rising versions of his four basic forms. In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the suit for a while. During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke is possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. It was only seen in a blink-and-miss moment in episode 3 of Kamen Rider Decade, after he took a powerful blow from N Gamio Zeda. A difference between this Growing Form and Godai's Growing Form is that Onodera is able to transform again without having to wait two hours. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called , though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Appearances: Decade Episode 3 - Standard Forms= is Kuuga's red main form. It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Kuuga uses the , a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. Appearances: Decade Episodes 1-3, 15, 18, 24-27, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, 28-29, 31, Movie War 2010 - Dragon= Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Kuuga's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the to use as a staff weapon. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is the , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the target. Appearances: Decade Episodes 2-3, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker - Pegasus= Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 is Kuuga's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with extreme precision. However, this increased sensory stimulation overwhelms Kuuga over time, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being forced into Growing Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the , a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the , an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Appearances: Decade Episodes 2-3 - Titan= Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 is Kuuga's herculean purple form, it sacrifices speed for increased durability and strength. Titan Form's impenetrable defenses allow Kugga to endure enemy attacks long enough to approach the opponents. He is armed with the , which can be transformed from pole-like objects, the handle of Kuuga's bike, or an enemy's weapon. Titan Form's finishing move is the , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. Appearances: Decade Episode 2, 29 }} - Ultimate= |-|2= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 80 t. **'Normal kicking power': 100 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) **'Sense': x10,000 is Kuuga's final form and the combination of all of his forms' power. In this form, Kuuga is also referred to as the . This form puts Kuuga at risk of losing control and becoming a monster bent on destruction like Daguva, and can only be controlled by a person of pure heart. When Kuuga loses control, his eyes change color from red to black. Thus, this state is called http://bs.gashapon.jp/images/medallist/medal/img_medal_SR002.png. When in battle, Ultimate Form is able to see a monster's human form, and every one of its attacks is guaranteed to draw blood. Yusuke assumes Ultimate Form when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, he is in his Dark Eye form, revealed to be the result of Yusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with by Kiva-la's bite. Ultimate Form also has pyrokinesis and the ability to use any of Kuuga's weapons, but the latter aility was never shown. Also unseen was Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the , which is said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Form is also shown to be capable of the , a punch coated with hot flames. Appearances: Decade Episode Episodes 2, 31, Movie War 2010 - Rising Ultimate= Rising Ultimate |-|1= |-|2= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga . Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the and the flaming . Rising Ultimate Kuuga is first accessed in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker after Yusuke has been attacked by the Stone of Earth used by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is under controlled of Bishium, Kuuga's eyes become the , and when Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from the Dark Eyes to the . He later uses this form again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Doras thanks to Decade's K-Touch. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Movie War 2010 - Super Rising Ultimate= Super Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 210 cm. *'Rider weight': 150 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 120 t **'Normal kicking power': 130 t. **'Maximum jump height': 150 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds is Kuuga's currently ultimate strongest form, accessed by Yusuke and is exclusive to the S.I.C. Hero Saga. This form is attained after Kuuga is infused with electrical power from Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Unagi Whip. In this form, Kuuga's entire body, including the eyes and Amadam, turn gold in colour as a result of this super evolution. As this form is an upgrade of Rising Ultimate form, Kuuga supposedly surpasses almost every single Kamen Rider in this form and can be considered one of the strongest and most powerful Kamen Riders in existence. }} - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi Magazine, February 2009''Televi-Kun'', February 2009 attack towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. Appearances: Decade Episode 3, 15 - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the attack. }} }} - G3-X= G3-X Rider Statistics *'Height': 192 cm *'Weight': 176 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 8 seconds *'Vision and Hearing': Approx. 15 km *'Defense': 10/10 From what was seen during Shouichi Ashikawa's past, the A.R. World version of G3-X was also modified from the standard G3 system using G3's diagnostic data. It is unknown if it has the same A.I. installed as the original G3-X, though the existence of the G4 chip suggests that this may be the case. Yusuke briefly donned the G3-X suit in the World of Agito. Appearances: Decade Episodes 12-13 - Den-O= Den-O *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . When possessing Yusuke (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. The Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Appearances: Decade Episodes 14-15 }} Equipment Yusuke possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Kuuga, such as the transformation belt, and a stone embedded in the belt called that serves as the source of his power and is able to extend a person's lifespan. He also possesses the , a new model of police motorcycle designed to be faster and more powerful than the average bike. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yusuke Onodera was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kuuga, his suit actors were and . In Kamen Rider: Battride War, he was voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki, who also voices his actual counterpart. Etymology Yusuke's surname is a reference to Kamen Rider Series creator Shotaro Ishinomori whose original family name is the same as Yusuke. Notes *Yusuke is the only A.R. World Rider who leaves their world to join the Hikari Studio group. *Yusuke is also the only A.R. World Rider to make an appearance in a video game. In this case, Yusuke appears in Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis. *Although this Yusuke seemed to be weaker than the original, it should be noted that all the A.R Riders seem to be weak in comparison to the originals. Appearances References Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders